


Варианты

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Group Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Еще одна дурацкая история про пресс





	Варианты

– Нет-нет! – встрял Сэм, взмахивая рукой с бутылкой пива. – Только никаких фильмов про роботов! Барнс на них нервно реагирует.  
– Что? – фыркнула Наташа. – Первый раз слышу.  
– Серьезно? Никто не рассказывал тебе эту историю?  
– Ну, начинается, – протянул Баки, криво ухмыляясь.  
– Это было феерично, – Сэм снова взмахнул рукой так, что несколько капель пива оказались на журнальном столике. – Мы как-то втроем посмотрели первого "Терминатора", после чего этот товарищ так возбудился, что пошел воевать с кривошипным прессом… Что вы ржете? Спросите Скотта, он нам помогал Барнса из-под него вытаскивать!  
– Точно-точно, – подхватил Скотт, опасливо косясь на Баки. – Так все и было.  
Баки молча отсалютовал ему бутылкой, и Скотт сочувственно кивнул в ответ.  
– Что за история с прессом? – вкрадчиво спросила Наташа, усаживаясь на ручку кресла Стива и соблазнительно наклоняясь так, чтобы тонкая ткань блузки подчинилась всемирному тяготению и приоткрыла грудь.  
– Сэм же все рассказал, – улыбнулся Стив, стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже положенного.  
– Брось. Сэм явно выдумал в этой истории все, кроме самого факта, что Барнс застрял в прессе. Где вы взяли пресс? Что там произошло?  
– Ох… – Стив покачал головой, меняясь в лице. – Я не уверен, что это стоит рассказывать…  
– Ты же знаешь, – быстро сказала Наташа, – я нема, как могила.  
Стив вздохнул, явно колеблясь.  
– У Баки был нервный срыв, спровоцированный одним… нехорошим человеком, – сказал он наконец через силу. – Баки хотел уничтожить бионическую руку, и мы с Сэмом едва успели этому помешать. Помощью Старка мы тогда воспользоваться не могли, так что пришлось обратиться к Скотту Лэнгу… Только я прошу тебя, это болезненная тема для Баки, никто не должен…  
– За кого ты меня держишь, – упрекнула его Наташа с мягкой улыбкой. – От меня об этом не узнает никто. Извини, что спросила.  
Стив кивнул, честно и немного грустно глядя ей в глаза.

– Что ты наплел в этот раз? – поинтересовался Баки, когда они наконец оказались на тщательно выбранной для этого раза съемной квартире, вне доступности следящих и записывающих устройств башни Мстителей.  
– Про нервный срыв. Ты, вроде как, пытался оторвать себе руку.  
– А, бедненький затравленный Зимний Солдат с поехавшей крышей. Вечно Романова ведется на всякую сентиментальную чушь... Кстати, разве Лэнгу ты рассказывал не про то, что это Рамлоу меня упек под пресс? Там же было что-то такое кровавое, с пытками и страданиями...  
– Вот черт, – огорчился Стив. – Эта версия такая отвратительная, что я про нее забыл. Надо уже записывать, что я и кому вру.  
– Да, – хмыкнул Баки, падая на диван и закрывая глаза. – Иначе твоя репутация святоши может пострадать, если поймают.  
– Правду все равно никто не узнает.  
– А если Сэм проболтается?  
– Черта с два, – Сэм хлопнул входной дверью и бросил ключи на комод, окинул их быстрым взглядом, усмехнулся. – Ты официально мой подопечный вообще-то. За такие дела меня просто уволят.  
– Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на работу в команде, – Стив улыбнулся, подходя и обнимая Сэма так, будто бы они не попрощались всего полчаса назад на вечеринке для друзей.  
– В команде извращенцев, – хмыкнул Сэм. Он посмотрел через плечо Стива на Баки и подмигнул ему. Баки довольно ухмыльнулся и разбросал руки по спинке дивана, раздвинул ноги в узких обтягивающих джинсах, будто нарочно выставляя себя напоказ.  
– Иногда я прям жалею, что у нас больше нет того пресса, – заметил Сэм, глядя на него. Стив тоже обернулся и окинул призывно раскинувшегося Баки темным взглядом.  
– Есть другие альтернативы, – заметил он сухо. – Не такие радикальные, но не менее действенные.  
Сэм кивнул, не отводя глаз.  
– Мне просто не терпится ими воспользоваться.


End file.
